


you rose to catch my falling heart

by SavageNutella46



Series: Maribat One-Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is kind of a spineless worm in this sorry not sorry, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, F/M, HIS BUTT IS IMMACULATE, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, anyway, ok sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageNutella46/pseuds/SavageNutella46
Summary: That was a New Years kiss Marinette wouldn’t be forgetting anytime in the near future.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Maribat One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882840
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	you rose to catch my falling heart

**Author's Note:**

> NO CAPES.
> 
> I wanted to make this sibling jasonette but I feel like it would drag on too long, so Mari do be an only child.
> 
> (Her parents are Tom and Sabine)
> 
> P.S. they aren’t abusive. I know I like to make them either distant or abusive in most of my fics but not in this one.

Marinette closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She had just finished decorating her apartment in festive gold tinsel and New Year's banners.

Four hours were spent tirelessly cooking and cleaning because everything had to be perfect for her boyfriend and guests.

Adrien Agreste. She blushed. He had asked her out almost a year ago and her stomach still mass-produced butterflies thinking about him.

God, he was perfect. He made sure to call every week and make her heart flutter at all the right times.

Marinette fell fast, past the clouds of first greetings and hangouts. They skipped right to cloud nine, because what better way to get to know a person than romantically?

It was perfect.

_(Was it?)_

She knew what side of the bed he slept on.

_(She didn't know his favorite color.)_

He knew that she had a distaste for spicy food.

_(He didn't know that she was an insomniac and loved coffee.)_

She knew he didn't like modeling.

_(She didn't know what he actually aspired to be, someday.)_

It had to be perfect, because Marinette loved Adrien.

They were meant for each other, yet Marinette couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t care for her as much as she cared for him.

The doorbell rang. Whoever arrived must've intentionally came early, because they were about three hours early to the party.

She blinked back the dryness in her eyes and opened the door to a smiling Dick Grayson holding a plastic container.

She smiled back with just as much cheer as was harboring on Dick's expression. "Hey, Dick. Come to help me?" Dick nodded, and she opened the door wider for his entry.

She and Dick had been friends for years, having met in college and clicked right away. She had assumed so surely that he liked her back and was going to inform him of her feelings when he introduced her to his 'new girlfriend' Kori.

It had been a punch to the gut, but she hadn't allowed herself to feel pity because Kori was an absolute angel and always treated Marinette with respect.

She couldn't help but absolutely hate and love her at the same time.

That was a little more than a year ago. They had broken up, but still kept in touch. It wasn't like Dick to let relationships get awkward.

Adrien and Marinette started dating a little after that, and if you asked her if it was related to Dick’s getting together with Kori, she would blush madly and wave you off.

She flopped down on the couch and reached for the remote.

"I'm done anyway. Wanna watch Legally Blonde?" Dick scrunched his face up and waved her away, setting the container on the counter.

"You wanna watch that movie every time I come over." He sat down next to her, nonetheless.

She grinned and pulled it up. Legally Blonde has always meant so much more to her than just a Blonde going to an Ivy League.

For Marinette, it was about a girl who was constantly put down and overwhelmingly underestimated. Who fought her way to the top through sheer charisma and willpower.

It reminded her of herself, actually. After her mother died in a car accident, her and her father still struggled to this day to make ends meet.

To help him, she had applied for a receptionist job at Drake Industries in addition to her online business. All the money produced from that job went to her father and his bakery.

She had even befriended the CEO, Tim Drake, and invited him. He was a good kid, and despite being older than him, she enjoyed his company a lot.

(She just wish he would stop pumping his veins full of coffee; she knows from experience the jittery feeling that comes with chugging six espressos straight.)

She was knocked out of her stupor by Dick tapping her shoulder. She turned her head to see his worried frown and concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" She nodded distractedly, enthralled by his robin's egg blue eyes that seemed to lure her in.

She could drown in them, for all she cared. They were full of lust and something else she occasionally saw in his eyes that she couldn’t decipher, too. He seemed to be lost in her own eyes, staring at them with his half-lidded orbs.

When had he gotten so close? She could feel his hot breath on her lips if she focused on it enough. His eyes darted down to her mouth and she let her tongue out to lick them wet.

"Marinette." Dick whispered.

Dick had always been handsome, but in this moment he was absolutely gorgeous to her. Her eyes almost watered from sheer awe.

They both subconsciously leaned slightly toward the other and now she could really feel his breath on her mouth-

The door buzzed. They both startled apart, the moment gone. She jumped up from the couch and released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Adrien. She had almost cheated on Adrien.

Fuck. She was so screwed. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for the rest of the night. She blinked back tears and swung open the door.

Her eyes widened. "Adrien!" She yelped loud enough for Dick to hear from the couch. Immediately, she heard rustling and footsteps until Dick was hovering behind her. She internally gulped and smiled at her grinning boyfriend.

"Hey, babe. Hey, Dick." He paused, shooting Dick a weathered smile. "Sorry I came early, I...just had some words with my dad." She smiled apologetically. She knew how much Adrien fought with his father over the smallest things, yet it always blew out of proportion.

"That's okay. We were just watching Legally Blonde." Adrien scrunched his face up, she didn't see, though, for she was having more fun staring guiltily at her sparkly black flats.

"Again? You love that movie." She chuckled and turned back to the couch, dumping herself down on it.

Dick and Adrien sat on opposite sides, surrounding her. She felt a little suffocated, and she couldn't make a quick escape if she got so guilty she started word vomiting.

And her brain loved to make her word vomit.

She inhaled deeply and leaned back, calming her fried nerves.

The rest of the movie passed by painstakingly slow, and she could hear every irregular breath Dick let out and in.

When the bell rang again, she bolted to the door and sighed in relief when she saw Stephanie Brown.

She gave a grateful smile and tugged Steph in, taking the covered plate from her hands and setting it down on the counter.

"Steph, you're early for once." The clock read 7:50 PM. Ten minutes early, but if she had to wait even two more minutes with these two men, she would implode.

Steph was aware of her relieved but panicked tone, and gave a sympathetic smile when she saw both Dick and Adrien. She knew that Marinette liked both of them. One more than the other. Marinette had told her one lonely night.

Once the party was full blown, Adrien led Marinette to the balcony of her apartment. She sighed and smiled awkwardly.

"We still have ten minutes 'till midnight, so what's wrong?" Adrien took a deep breath and looked at his shoes.

She was beginning to get worried. What was he not saying? Did he know about her and Dick? What was there to know, other than they had almost kissed? She frowned and grasped his sweaty hand.

"Is everything okay-"

"I don't love you anymore." He cut her off. She gasped and released his hand as if it was burning hot, cradling it close to her chest.

He suddenly lifted his head up and stared hard into her eyes. "I'm sorry. My father..." She shook her head, not believing what he was saying.

"A-Adrien, what? I don't understand-" She cut off with a humorless chuckle, curling in on herself. She had felt this before, when Dick introduced her to Kori.

Funny how she was still thinking about Dick when her ex-boyfriend was right in front of her... and walking away with his head hung low.

She finally let the tears steadily fall, turning around to stare into the city. It was dark and foggy. She almost felt as if it understood her pain, painting an ugly picture so she could wallow in her own pity without the guilt of ruining an amazing view.

She supposed she never really knew him anyway. She could only lean on the railing and mourn for what could have been, but she didn't.

She didn't want to. She realized that now. Because she had never knew him the way she knew Dick.

"I saw what happened." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She acknowledged his presence with a sigh and closed her eyes.

“You don’t seem sad. Are you okay?” She shook her head, trying to find the words and explain that she never had any real feelings for the man.

She supposed he had been a rebound, but she had never dated Dick. He was just a distraction.

Distractions always come to an end, and when they do, you’re left catching up to what really matters.

“Adrien was an enigma. I never really understood him. I...” she trailed off, staring at her hands as if they would tell her what to do next.

She knew what to do, she was just scared.

Dick gently guided her chin with his index finger to look at him. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” He’d always been so understanding. That’s what she loved about Dick.

Dick cupped her cheek with his warm palm and she leaned into the touch, staring at his lips with half-lidded eyes.

“It’s almost midnight.” Dick leaned closer as they both distantly heard everyone counting down from inside.

“Is it?” Marinette leaned closer too, just barely restraining herself from jumping his bones. Something still confused her, and it needed to be addressed.

“5!”

“Do you like me, Dick?”

“4!”

“Do I like you?”

“3!”

“Yeah.”

“2!”

Dick stayed silent for a beat.

“1!”

And kissed her.

“Happy New Years!”

It was something she had never experienced with Adrien. Their kisses had been hard and short, while Dick’s lips were soft on hers, and seemed to be pouring out his emotions.

Emotions like...love. Something Adrien had never given her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as physically possible; tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

He kissed back with as much passion as she gifted him, almost desperately, pulling a strong arm around her waist and a hand on the back of her head.

Finally, they both pulled back, panting for air. She stared into his eyes, wanting desperately to know what just happened.

“Yes. I do.” He answered, and she deflated in relief, happy her feelings were reciprocated. Dick watched her with an expression of disbelief as he started to speak again.

“I literally just kissed you. Of course I have feelings for you, always have.” Marinette perked up and flushed at the last two words, searching for any untruth in his eyes and blurting our once she didn’t find any.

“Seriously? Me too!” He laughed and grabbed both of her hands to rub at them with his thumbs.

“Good, I’m glad.” They both grinned at each other until someone behind them cleared their throat.

“Seriously? I knew it. you bastard, Dick. All those nights you drunkenly complained to me about ‘oh, Marinette will never love me back!’ And ‘ugh, is my _ass_ not round enough, Jason?’”

She grinned toothily as Dick flushed and turned around to see a glowering, but amused Jason Todd and a grinning Stephanie Brown.

Maybe it wouldn’t be perfect, but she had absolutely no doubts that Dick was who she wanted to be with.

**Author's Note:**

> How you like it? I love adding Adrien salt to my f(ood)ics. Makes it so much spicier.
> 
> They aren’t in college, but still young, maybe 23 & 24 in this.


End file.
